A Tale of the Grim Reaper
by Hitsuji no Pocky
Summary: Landis, the wingard resident of Budehuc Castle, has found love for the Silverberg Tutor -- Apple! In attempts to learn more about Miss Apple, Landis "borrows" Caesar's body. But will Apple with her intellect be able to catch on to her studen'ts strange be
1. Borrowing a Silverberg

Woohoo! My first story. I am so nervous. I hope this turns out okay! Landis is one of my favorite characters from Suikoden III and I felt a need to write about him. And Apple -- well, she has glasses and she gets to be with Caesar all the time so we like her. Landis needs a woman, too. Although I really don't think I have all that much taste for the Landis x Apple coupling right now...however, I do find it incredibly amusing to have Landis have a crush on her. Heehee. I'm also aware it's kind of weird for Landis to have a crush on some one -- and I'll try to keep him as in character as possible! Hah hah...hah...oh...please don't flame me.

Okay, so, first of all, I have to give some credit to my friend Erica; without whom, this Suikoden story could not have been born.

None of the characters in this story belong to me. uu They belong to the Suikoden creators and Konami. How I passionately envy them and love those guys all at once. Wait, wait! Don't click the back button! I'm done blabbing, I promise!!

Alright, here we go!

**- - -**

**Chapter 1: Borrowing a Silverberg**

The cackling sound of thunder exploded into the deepest, darkest parts of the Budehuc dungeons. The young strategist Caesar Silverberg tensed and shrieked at the booming. He placed his hand over his chest in which his panicked heart began slowing its pace, sighing in relief -- not to the fact that the thunder had subsided, but there was no one in the dungeon to hear him scream like a little girl.

How very wrong he was.

Grunting, he frowned in annoyance, bending down to scoop the massive load of books he had dropped back into his arms. Green, bored eyes scanned around him, squinting for some sign of the old shelves that resided down there. It did him no good, as one could barely make out the shadows in the nearly pitch black darkness of the underground chambers. The boots he wore made thumping clops on the ground, usually quiet, but exaggerated in the stillness and quiet of the dungeons. He didn't like the dungeons. They made him feel uneasy and reeked of death. However, he preferred this uneasiness rather than being lectured by his tutor, Apple. When the opportunity rose, Caesar grasped it by offering to take Apple's old books down to storage in the dungeons -- with or without her consent. He smirked to himself, envisioning the furious teacher he would return to after goofing off so much. Drifting in these lazy thoughts, Caesar hardly noticed where he was aimlessly walking and bumped roughly right into his destination, the storage shelves. Cursing, the books tumbled out of his arms and flayed themselves out before him on the hard stone ground once more. Scratching his mass of ruby hair and grumbling, he bent down to pick them up once more.

"Yuh huh huh..."

His senses sharpened and his body froze, all his muscles tense and alert. What was that? He could have sworn it was a cackle -- an ominous, low, amused cackle. He shivered and waved these thoughts away, slowly placing a few of the books on the bottom of the shelf. Relaxing, he smiled to himself. The darkness was playing tricks on his ears. That, or he had been deprived of caramel crunch bars a bit too long.

_Swoosh. _

Caesar swirved around in immediate deffense, eyes widened in shock and terror at what loomed before him. Before he was able to utter a single yell for help, he fell to the ground in a state of unconsciousness. But it was only moments later that he rose again, like a ghoul rising from the grave. The soul within him was not Caesar, however.

It was Landis.

"Yuh huh huh..."

**- - -**

Um. Yeah. That was really...really short. ;; Pleaaase dont give up on me now though. I promise it goes uphill from here! If you guys are awesome (even though if you've actually read this you already are), then you'll post a review and give me some tips and suggestions on how you think this should turn out. Couplings? A character you would like to show up? Anything to motivate me to keep this story going.


	2. Prodding an Apple

**Chapter 2: Prodding an Apple**

Apple had been all too aware of her student goofing off. He had been gone for a good half hour. The women sighed wearily, used to his antics by now. She sat at a desk in the Budehuc library, where she and Caesar were usually found. Instead of her usual poised, stiff sitting posture, Apple sat hunched over the desk, chewing on the end of a pen grumpily and thumbing through one of the many books scattered across the table before her. Her slender chestnut eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, index finger pushing her round glasses up the bridge of her nose. That boy...he was such a child! He made her so frustrated sometimes. He had so much potential, but seemed to spend all of his time tormenting Apple by goofing off and taking naps. He was a brilliant boy, no doubt, he could just be a bit tiring. Groaning, Apple placed her glasses on the table and rubbed her eyes tensely from a head ache.

Landis' mouth tipped eerily as he longingly watched Apple at the desk from behind a bookshelf in the library. Gone was his wingard appearance, now disguised in the young strategist's body. She was the most beautiful creature Landis had ever seen. The way her hair caressed against her face, the way her glasses glared against beams of moonlight -- and especially those dark circles that were forming under eyes, no doubt from her troublesome student -- all drove him insane. His charcoal heart leapt every time he saw her. He was convinced she was to be the Grim Reaper's bride.

But, his expression faltered sadly. It was more than a bit strange for a wingard and a human to have a relationship. Even so, Landis did not give up hope. Apple was the intellectual type -- always up for a learning experience, right? However, every time he tried to approach her, he sensed Apple was in a hurry to leave.

Landis, or "Caesar", padded slowly up toward Apple, standing at the corner of the desk and watching her intently without a sound. His expression was grim but amused, a face only he could pull off. Apple sensed some one was there, and it only took one guess as to who it was. Without lifting her head from its position nestled closely by her open book, her eyebrows furrowed. "Welcome back, Dearest," her words dripped with sarcasm. Dearest! Landis nearly gushed as she called him that, forgetting it was _Caesar_ who she was addressing the pet name. His malicious grin widened considerably down at her. "Hello...Miss Apple..."

_Miss Apple_? Since when did he call her MISS Apple? Her eye cautiously drifted to the side, catching a glimpse up at his face. As if startled by lightning, she jolted up and pressed her back against the chair, eyes wide up at him. The pen fell out of her mouth and into her lap. What a terrifying expression! That didn't look like Caesar at all! His once droopy green eyes were black and stoic, accompanied by that insane grin that sent chills down her spine.

"Caesar! What's that face for?"

Surprised, his grin evaporated. "I don't know what you're talking about...heehee..." Quickly he tipped his mouth cynically once more. "You are beaming with loveliness today as always..yuh huh..." His voice was low and monotone, but Apple seemed to disregard this and focused more on the sentence at hand.

"Don't you be sarcastic with me!" Her eyes flashed. "You've annoyed me enough for one day."

Again, Landis was shocked and confused. What strange creatures women were; were their emotions always so scrambled around like this? Most confusing. "But I am not. You are as lovely as a deceased, rotting, ancient princess...hee..." He grinned proudly at his compliment. He had been working on that one for a while.

To Landis' dismay, Apple's face darkened. Obviously, she did not find this flattery amusing. His proud grin melted off his face at the hurt and angered expression Apple wore. "Nice one, Caesar. Did you have to skip a whole nap to come up with that one?" Her words were dangerously sharp, like daggers. Landis liked that in a woman. Apple's face softened into a confused look, though, taking note of Caesar's expressions. And what he said next shocked her even more.

"Forgive me..."

His words were not coated with any sarcasm. They were actually...well...heartfelt, if you didn't mind the ominous tone of voice that said them. Her eyes searched his. This was not Caesar. In fact, he was acting a bit like...

"Landis."

Landis' heart jumped up into his throat. She had figured it out. She had figured it out before Landis could scout even a scrap of information from her. His hopes were lost. His eyebrows lifted and he tried his best to look confused. Still, it was impossible for Landis not to look grim.

"Why are you acting like Landis?"

A tide of relief swept over him. There was still a chance! He grinned reluctantly. "Heehee, why would you say that?" Apple lifted in eyebrow in question to his response, searching his face. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, thinking. His expression was so stoic. Caesar must have practiced. When Apple said nothing, Landis took a seat beside her, staring. "But...speaking of Landis..."

"Hm?" Apple lifted her head curiously at him.

"What are your thoughts about him? ...Yuh huh huh..." Landis hesitated before replying, his words dripping off his tongue rather than rolling smoothly.

"I...I don't know." Suddenly, Apple looked at her lap solemnly. Gloomy. Eyebrows were dipped in worry and her hands were cupped nervously on her lap.

Landis watched her. As much as he loved a gloomy woman, he knew something was amiss. After a moment's hesitation, he spoke lowly. "...Did I say something to upset you..?"

Apple waited twice as long to respond, her face lined with worry and anguish as she lifted her head at him. "Are you trying to break up with me?" Her words were solid and firm, unmistakable. Still -- he wished he had heard wrong. Confusion clouded his head like smoke. "Break..up...with you...?" Saying those words, his heart sunk into his belly and his face grew paler -- if that was possible, anyway. Had he misinterpreted the relationship Apple and her student had? What a dark day for the grim Reaper.

**- - - **

Okay! That's it for ch. 2 w ;; I assure you though, there is nothing going on between Apple and Caesar. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what I've concocted hoohoohoo.


	3. A Misunderstanding

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. tear I was surprised to get them in such a short period of time, too...Anyway! Here we go with chapter 3. I still have no idea of how I'm going to end this, so I don't know how long this will be going on. Also thanks for the constructive criticism, I didn't realize how much I needed it. Again, I'll try to keep Landis as in character as possible.

Is it wingard or winger? I don't know. I think wingard sounds cooler though. But, um, don't eat me if I'm saying it wrong.

**- - -**

**Chapter 3: A misunderstanding**

Oh, cruel world! All this time of watching and waiting and envisioning Apple in a black wedding dress was all shattered -- she was...she was...

No...he couldn't even say it. He couldn't even think of his lovely Apple having a fling with her student. How could he allow himself to be so deceived? It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible to deceive the Grim Reaper! Landis had pried information of Apple from Kidd, so the wingard knew of her previous marriage as well as the divorce due to the man's affairs with other women. Oh, how he would love to swipe that man's head off clean from his neck with one swing of his scythe...

Ah, but this was getting off the point. Landis stared in bewilderment at the teacher, color draining from his face. Finally, Apple, still looking so distressed, broke the silence.

"Yes! It sounds like...l-like you're breaking up with me. You want me to run off with Landis!"

Her lip trembled and tears pricked at the edge of her glassy eyes. Poor Landis was so confused. And suddenly, a rising hatred was forming for this young Silverberg. How dare he try to take Apple! Landis' mouth twitched as he tried searching for the right words to say -- if any. He also had to remind himself he was in Caesar's body still and had to act accordingly.

"Uhh...well..."

His head perked up at the idea that entered his mind. It was worth a try.

"...Landis _would_ treat you much better than I do...heehee...." he said, hiding his that sinister grin.

Landis was shocked again as Apple burst into tears, her hands cupping over her face beneath her glasses. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

"You're just trying to get out of paying support for the baby!"

_Baby! _ Not only was Caesar involved with Apple romantically, he had gotten the woman pregnant! Now more than ever the wingard wished he could feel Caesar's neck being crushed between his palms. Enraged, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gritted. He calmed himself, feeling as if the smoke was searing out of his ears.

"..uh..um...you know, Landis is great with kids...y-yuh huh..."

Apple immediately ceased her sobbing and lifted her head, turning it away from Landis to hide her new, sudden expression of shock as well as bit of grimacing.

_Landis would support my baby? Kind of flattering...I mean, ew, no!_ She shuddered and shook her head, staying silent for a few moments, clearly trying to think of what to say next.

"But...what would people say? I've never heard of a wingard and a human together before."

Hope flickered for Landis and his heart sped up. He still had a chance.

"It's not so strange. You see Karayans and Zexens together all the time, do you not? They are only from different clans, as a human and a wingard are."

Insightful, wasn't he?

"...yuh huh huh...."

Hmm...that cackle kind of ruins the moment.

Apple sniffled in the dead silence -- and then once again burst into tears, sounding to be on the verge of hysteria. Landis sighed weakly and leaned back in the chair. This was making him weary.

"M-miss Apple..."

"So, all those nights meant nothing to you?! I thought you loved me!"

This sounded strangely familiar. Landis lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Suddenly his mouth stiffened.

"This sounds like one of Nadir's plays..."

Apple lifted her face up from her hands sharply at him. Gone were the tears, replaced by a bright smile. Landis felt his insides melting. Apple laughed and brushed her fingers against her eyelashes to flick the fake tears away.

"Teehee! That's because it is."

Relief seeped out of Landis' every fiber as he sunk down lower into his seat. Still, why would Apple cause so much trouble? He jumped at the touch of a soft hand patting his knee. Apple was smiling at him in amusement. He stared back at her with a stoic face, speechless.

"You know, you didn't have to go though so much trouble...Sir Landis."

Drat. Apple did know after all. Landis frowned and stared down at his lap in shame -- and a bit of embarrassment. "So then you are not carrying Caesar's baby...yuh huh..." To tell the truth, Landis was a little disappointed. Beheading was a sport the wingard missed, but he need not feel any ill will toward Apple's student now.

Apple frowned and waved her hand, dismissing the absurd idea. "Of course not! I would hardly be interested in my students." Her smile returned back to Landis. "You didn't have to borrow Caesar's body just to talk to me, you know."

"You seem frightened of my wingard body...yuh huh..."

Well...Apple would be lying if she said she wasn't a _little_ intimidated by it. It was kind of spooky. She smiled nervously. "Whatever gave you that idea? I think it's handsome and charming." She felt a little twinge of guilt for lying. But it was not in Apple's nature to hurt some one's feelings; nor would it be wise to hurt the feelings of some one like Landis.

A malicious grin spread from ear to ear on his face as Landis beamed with pride. His cold cold fingers curled around Apple's hand, holding it up to his face. "Heeheehee...In that case..." He pecked her knuckle. "Might I be able to escort you around the dungeons some time? ...Yuh huh huh..."

Apple froze. Every muscle in her body tensed and her free hand clutched her skirt violently. As Landis kissed her hand, the color drained from her face and sent chills all throughout her. She replied nervously, almost sounding out of breath.

"Th-that..that sounds...l-lovely..."

Landis' grin widened and it made Apple feel uneasy. He rose from his seat, dropping her hand and bowing slightly with his hand over his chest. "Heehee...you've made the grim reaper very happy..."

_Who the hell is the grim reaper? _she wondered

"But I must return this body to your ward...Farewell, miss Apple..."

As quickly as Apple blinked her eyes, he had disappeared. She fell back against her chair, exasperated, with her hand on her forehead. What kind of trouble was she getting herself into?


End file.
